Story of My Life
Story of My Life ist ein Song aus der achtzehnten Episode der fünften Staffel, Plan B, und wird von Blaine und Kurt gesungen. Kurt erzählt Blaine, dass die wohlhabende Prominente June Dolloway, die für die Förderung und den Start der Karriere von vielen aufkeimenden Künstlern bekannt ist, in der Stadt ist und möchte etwas für sie vorsingen. Um seiner Songauswahl gerecht zu werden, will er, dass Blaine mit ihm singt, weshalb die beiden später den Song an der NYADA für June singen, da sie das Tanzstudio finanziert hat und dieses ihr nun gewidmet ist. Danach sagt sie Blaine, dass sie ihn fördern möchte, was Kurt schockt, da er angenommen hat, dass ihre Wahl auf ihn fallen würde. Das Original stammt von One Direction aus ihrem dritten Album "Midnight Memories" aus dem Jahr 2013. Lyrics Kurt: Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone Blaine: And I'll be gone, gone tonight The ground beneath my feet is open wide The way that I been holding on too tight With nothing in between Beide: The story of my life, I take her home I drive all night to keep her warm And time is frozen (The story of, the story of) The story of my life, I give her hope I spend her love until she's broke inside The story of my life (The story of, the story of) Blaine: Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage Blaine mit Kurt: I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still Blaine (mit Kurt): (And I'll be gone, gone tonight) The (fire beneath my feet is burning bright) The way that I been (holding on so tight) (With nothing in between) Beide: The story of my life, I take her home I drive all night to keep her warm And time is frozen (The story of, the story of) The story of my life, I give her hope I spend her love until she's broke inside The story of my life (The story of, the story of) Kurt: And I been waiting for this time to come around Blaine: But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds The story of my life, I take her home I drive all night to keep her warm And time is frozen Kurt: The story of my life, I give her hope (Blaine: Give her hope) I spend her love Beide: Until she's broke inside The story of my life (The story of, the story of) The story of my life The story of my life (The story of my life, the story of, the story of) The story of my life Videos thumb|300px thumb|left|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel